This invention relates to swinging windows of the casement or awning style and more particularly, to an operator assembly of the type used to open and/or close the window.
Casement and awning style windows have been and are popular. Such a window is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,977, Mauro. In a casement window, there is a frame which is fixed in an opening in a building. The window includes a sash, which carries a pane that is mounted to the frame about an axis usually along one side of the sash and the frame. To open or close the window, the sash is pivoted about the axis. The sash is swung open and closed about the pivot axis by an operator arm which is secured at one end to the sash and at the other end to an operator assembly associated with the frame. The operator assembly includes a handle for moving the operator arm in response to a user's actions. The operator assembly is secured to the frame on the inside of the window so as to permit the sash to swing on the outside between a closed position against the frame and open position away from the frame.
Many operator assemblies are crank style devices, where a handle rotatable about an axis oblique to the frame and operates a gear train that moves the arm to open or close the sash.
A disadvantage to crank style operator assemblies is the rotary motion of the handle and the distance the operator handle extends from the frame into the room. This may be manifested by handle interference with draperies or blinds.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a system for opening and closing a casement or awning style window, which is not of the crank style and whose inward extent is minimized.
In the crank style system, the handle may obstruct the removal and installation of a screen accessory or hinder cleaning of the pane.
Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide an operator assembly with a handle that is not obstructive.
In some situations a linear style or linearly movable operator assembly has been used. But these assemblies require large amounts of force to operate or may open the sash only to a limited extent, rather than the full extent (i.e. 45 degrees rather than 90 degrees).
Thus, another object of this invention is to provide an operator assembly that has a linearly movable handle which has a high degree of mechanical advantage and permits a full range of sash motion.
It is also been found that in some positions the handle may be difficult to use, especially for older people, particularly if they suffer from arthritis or similar diseases.
Yet another object is to provide an operator with a handle that is easy to use and which exhibits a high degree of mechanical advantage.
Sometimes the crank style handle may be difficult to rotate depending upon its position, and thus be uneven to use and may cause the user's knuckles to strike the sill.
A further object of this invention is to provide an operator with a handle that is easy and convenient to use and is not position sensitive.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.